CSI: Las Vegas: Night and Day
by Captain Arianna Trouble
Summary: Nick and Sara are together, and Sara is pregnant...with what could be Greg's child. Some gory action in this opening...
1. Chapter 1

Hello everybody! This is the first installment of _CSI: Las Vegas and Crazytown_, where anything I write goes. Special shout-out to my friend C.M.D. You know who you are.

Of course, Mr. Bruckheimer controls the real CSI, but I'm going to have my fun.

CSI: Las Vegas

Night and Day

Act One

Scene One

A dark master bedroom, with furniture scattered around the room is the first thing criminalist Greg Sanders sees. On the floor lies a corpse of a young woman that had just been shot to death. The room is seemingly empty except for him and Sarah Stokes. The coroner hadn't arrived yet, so Greg decided to just take a couple of pictures of the body.

"Damn it!" Sarah exclaimed. "How is it that this guy has killed five women and not yet been caught?"

"Really good luck." Greg replied, not looking up from the lens. Recently, Sarah had been very moody, partly due to an unknown serial killer and partly because she was in her third trimester. Nick is so lucky, Greg thought, he gets to be married to Sarah _and_ he's going to have a kid soon. That of course means that in a while she'll go on maternity leave and I'll probably never see her again. At least she gave me that _one_ night all those months ago at her bacheloret party. Heck, maybe the kid was his after all. Greg smiled. So, he could still have something over Nick, even if it was in his head.

"Well, we might as well look around," he suggested.

"Yeah, sure," Sarah answered. She went over in the direction of some bureaus and a walk-in closet as Greg started to examine the bed sheets. Just like the other four cases, the sheets had been torn and ripped and bloodied, then finally a bullet hole in the sheets where each girl had met her end. In the pile was a silver bracelet, just like the others as well. The only difference was that the name engraved on it was _Marie_, and the d.b. was named Kristina Shultz. The bracelet found at the last crime scene had said _Kristina, _and each bracelet bore the name of the one who would be killed next. The name 'Marie' was of little help, considering that there were tons of women named Marie in the Vegas area.

While packaging the jewelry, Greg heard as rattling gasp. He turned and saw that it was the not so dead body that was awakening.

"Sarah, she's alive! Get the paramedic back in here!"

Turning from the open closet, Sarah started going for the door when a deep voice called out "No!", and was followed by the emergence of a man from the closet. Sarah froze, holding up her hands and Greg saw that this was the killer, and now his eyes were on Sarah, his mind set on killing the ones that could possible keep Kristina alive.

Without thinking, Greg leapt up and ran towards the gunman. S the two collided a gunshot went off and both men fell to the ground in a pool of blood.

Sarah was frantic, unable to help, unable to know who had been shot even. In the hallway footsteps were approaching. The officer and paramedics had heard the shot. The group ran in and seized the criminal while the paramedics ran to Kristina and Greg, tending the wounds as best they could. She leaned back against the wall, on the brink of tears, staring at the floor. In the dim lighting, Sarah could make out a dark spot on the floor where she had been standing. Had that been there before? No, it hadn't. She'd been so frightened that she had wet herself. In her frustration, Sarah felt her stomach tighten. Greg had just saved her life and she'd peed her pants.

A few minutes later, when an ambulance had arrived, Sarah looked up to see that Grisom had arrived. Her stomach tightened again. If he was here then she would have to be off the case. She wanted to be on this case to take some of the guilt off. If someone else did it it just wouldn't be the same.

Sure enough, the first thing Grisom said was, "Sarah, I'm sorry but you have to be off this case."

"Grisom, I need to be on this case! There is no way you can take me off it!" Sarah exclaimed She was in a near rage now. "I owe it to Greg-"

"Look, I can take you off this case and I _did _ take you off this case," Grisom said calmly. "You should go home and get some rest. You need it."

Sarah opened her mouth to protest, but her stomach tightened again. She looked down at the floor again, and realized what was happening.

"Gil, I'm not going home. I'm going to the hospital."

Grisom's eyes widened as he grasped what she meant. "Oh."

Okay, that's a taste of what I've got. Tell me what you think please!

Also, sorry if you really like Greg, this is the only way I could get the story to work. He might be back.

Teaser for next time

_ "She's at the hospital, and is about thirty minutes into labor." Cath finished with a smile._


	2. Chapter 2

Hey, I'm back! Please R & R.

To Fairygurl621: Wow, thank you. Just think of the tragedy Romeo and Juliet.

Nick Stokes was laughing with Warrick Brown when the news arrived at the station. Greg Sanders had been shot and was going into surgery. Both immediately stopped the work they had been doing for a moment to give a little prayer for the lab rat. Trying not to show emotion, they set back to work.

"Well, it looks like a triple suicide. Or a double homicide and a suicide." Nick stated. It was a sad case, either way.

"The boy is five and the little girl is only nine. I doubt they wanted to commit suicide. The babysitter, maybe, but two kids? It doesn't add up," Warrick murmured in his gravely tones. He held up a picture of the two kids. Martin and Emma Marches. Their parents hadn't been located yet, so there was no way of knowing how long the kids had been with the sitter.

"Nothing in the house suggested foul play on the part of the parents. The boy had a racecar bed, and that was where his body was found. The babysitter was lying on the parents' bed, holding a razor and her wrist was slashed. The girl was on the top bunk of a pretty nice bunk bed. She too, had died in bed from a wrist slash. The only strange thing with her was that there was a trail of blood on the carpet that led from the lower bunk to the hallway and bathroom. Most likely, whoever had killed her had left Emma on the bottom, but Emma had gotten up and had probably tried to stop the blood flow. That explained the blood soaked towels. The killer had probably found her and put her on the top, and she had lost too much blood to get down." Nick said.

"Well, we don't know if it's Emma's blood yet. It might have been the killer, he or she might've gotten cut."

"What, and leave his DNA behind? I don't think so." At that moment, Hodges came in.

"I have the result of the blood test that you gave me. It's a match to the little girl." Hodges said, and then he handed the paperwork to Warrick and left.

"Looks like the little girl then." Warrick said, studying the sheet. Nick picked up some of the photos that they had taken from the house. Something caught his eye in one of the pictures. It was at a fair, with roller coasters and a Ferris wheel visible in the background. Emma had a small star painted on her cheek. She was leaning against a mirror, probably outside the fun house. As Nick studied the photo, he saw that the girl in the mirror had a sun painted on her cheek. Her socks were a light pink, and Emma's were a darker pink. There was no mirror. This was a different girl!

"Warrick, look! This isn't Emma! She must be a twin," Nick said in an excited voice. "She might still be alive!"

"That's right," Warrick said slowly, "The blood could belong to an identical twin. But, then, where is she?"

"I don't know, buddy. Get Brass." Nick said. Warrick Pulled out a cell phone and paged Brass.

"He'll be here soon," he muttered.

Catherine came over and sat down next to Warrick.

"Hey, Warrick, could you excuse us a minute?"

Warrick nodded, and left the room. Catherine sighed.

"Nicky, I've got some news for you. Sarah was with Greg at the crime scene." She started.

Immediately, Nick was frightened that she had been shot, but before he could speak Catherine continued, "She's at the hospital, and is about thirty minutes into labor." Cath finished with a smile.

"Wha-" Nick started, but Catherine cut him off.

"I'm taking over with Warrick, you have to go to the hospital."

"Alright, thanks. And we just learned that Emma has a twin." Nick called behind him as he raced out the doors. Catherine had a bewildered look on her face, and started to look for Warrick for a briefing on the whole case.

Okay, please tell me what you think! Next time, we learn the results of Greg's surgery.

Teaser for next time

"_He's not breathing!"_


	3. Chapter 3

To FairyGurl621: U leggo my Grisomo and Cheeto. Is Sandy home?

"Oh my God, is this a petting zoo or something?" Sara joked. All around her were doctors and nurses, each one finding something to touch or check. Her gurney entered a room, painted with pale pink. There were two other beds, each occupied by other women giving birth. People were everywhere, camcorders at the ready, to-be-grandparents congratulating their children, the room was full of action. It was like a war zone. A doctor said something, but Sara missed it. Suddenly, she was lifted into the air and moved onto an actual bed. Hadn't been expecting that. Immediately, monitors were placed everywhere, and then the doctors finally left. Grisom was standing in the corner, a look of amazement and confusion on his face. He looked around, as if to make sure that he wouldn't be trampled, and walked over to her bed.

"That was interesting," he simply said. "Nick's on his way, so--"

"Do you know how Greg is?" Sara asked.

Grisom paused, and answered slowly. "He's still in surgery. We won't know for a while yet." he looked at Sara, and added, "I'm sure he'll be fine. I mean, remember that explosion a few years ago? He survived that and was right in front of it. And that other time--" Before Grisom could finish, one of the other two women started screaming. The people sitting beside her jumped up, quickly raising their cameras, and the room was full of camera flashes. One of the members of the group ran to get a doctor, and within moments the woman's screams faded and a doctor came to check her out. Before the poor physician could do anything though, the woman started screaming again. A few nurses burst in and carted the woman, still screaming, off.

"Promise me you won't do that while I'm here," Grisom said.

"Promise me that if I start doing that at all that you'll slap me," Sara said. Before she could continue, her face started to wrinkle. "Oh, here's another one." She let out a grunt, and Gil knew that she was trying her hardest not to scream.

"What happens if Nick doesn't get here in time," Sara asked, wiping sweat from her face. That last contraction had been very big. "Would you--"

"No offense, but I'd rather not."

"But you've cut open dead bodies, you should be able to handle it," Sara protested.

"Yes, but as far as I can tell you're alive, and it's pretty scary down there," Gil said, smiling. That was until the pillow smacked his head.

"Come on," Sara said, laughing. "It's not like you'll be delivering the baby. You just get to hold my hand and hope I don't break it."

"Well--" Grisom started, but he was interrupted by a series of rapid beeps and blips from the monitor closest to him. A group of doctors and nurses burst in. They went to Sara, and Gil quickly shuffled out of the way.

"Heart rate's dropped," One of the nurses called. The frenzy around Sara got more frantic.

"Misses Stokes, the baby's heart rate has dropped. We might need to do and emergency caesarean section."

"What?" Sara exploded. Several more monitors were beeping now.

"I'm sorry Misses Stokes, but we're going to have to deliver the baby _now_." With that, the bed was rolled out of the room. Gil stood dumbly behind, then figured that he should follow.

By the time he reached the operating room, the operation was over. Some surgeons were sewing Sara back up, and he saw a doctor holding a bundle of blankets.

A doctor came out, and spotted Gil. "You were with her, right?"

"Uh, yeah, but--"

"Go in, she needs someone to comfort her."

Grisom went in, just as he heard Sara say, "Why isn't it crying?"

He went over and held her hand, trying to calm her down. Her face looked tired, and he could only imagine how painful it had been, especially since the anesthetics she had been administered probably hadn't started working yet.

"He's not breathing!" A doctor cried. In a few blurring moments, Gil and Sara were just silent, awaiting the doctor's words.

Suddenly, Gil heard crying. It was like a cat, mewing more than crying. But he knew that it was a baby's crying. He looked down at Sara, and saw that she was crying. They started to wheel her back to her room, and handed her a small bundle of blankets.

"Congratulations Misses Stokes, you have a baby boy."

Yay! There's a new baby! I hope you enjoyed!

Teaser for next time

_"Are you Misses Marches?"_


	4. Chapter 4

To CSI Gray: Thanks for the tips and nice reviews.

To Fairygurl621: It's true.

Wow, sorry that it took me so long to get a new chapter up. I've been helping my mom out with a rummage sale…for the next five days as well : (

Warrick Brown was not in a good mood. There was a missing nine year old girl, lost in Vegas. All the cadets and a lot of officers were out looking for her. Catherine was with them too, doing her best to help find the little girl before someone else did. They were making an effort. He was sitting here, waiting for some family member to show up. All of the closest relatives had been contacted, but no one had known anything, or hadn't answered. So he was left to sit it out, hoping someone would come along.

Glancing up from the photos and papers strewn about him, he saw a young woman at the front desk. She looked awfully familiar. He glanced back down at the pictures.

"No way," he muttered. Quickly, he crossed the evidence room, heading towards the confused looking lady. She looked at him, her deep blue eyes full of tears.

"Are you Misses Marches?" Warrick asked slowly. "Lorelei Marches?" To his surprise, she started shaking her head vigorously.

"No, I'm Emily Loren. Lorelei's sister, her twin, to be exact," she explained. "Twins run in our family."

"Ahh, that explains a bit," Warrick murmured. "Do you know where your sister is?"

"She's on a second honeymoon with Dale in Hawaii," Emily said. "Is it true? The kids are…" before she could finish, she broke out into tears.

"Well, Emma and Martin at least. The other twin--"

"Lee, her name was Lee," Emily whispered. "Emma and Lee, Emily. They were named for me." She paused, wiping tears from her face. "I'm sorry, it's just--"

"That's okay Miss Lorden. I see stuff like this everyday. Now, here, sit down," Warrick sat across from her. "Have you ever met their babysitter, Lauren Drake?"

"Yeah, I met her once. Funny story, actually," Emily gave a small snort of laughter. "She was cleaning out the fish bowl and the fish jumped out of the little green net thingy." Warrick smiled, glad that Emily seemed to be calming down She smiled back at him. "Well, she started screaming, and Dale had to come and put the fish back in the bowl. It was like she had a total panic attack, and was calling about how the fish tried to commit suicide. Was it a sign?"

"No," Warrick stood up. "If I'm right, someone else did it, made it look like she did. That's what I'm thinking."

"Why's that?" she sniffled.

"Because if she freaked at a fish trying to 'commit suicide', then how could she do it herself?" With that, Warrick left the grieving girl to call Catherine.

Catherine Willows was not happy. It was pretty cold outside, and here she was, walking through two feet of murky water. The Marches lived only a block away from a lake, so it was possible that the little girl had come here. Everyone worked in silence, in case the child called out to any of them. Suddenly, her pants started chirping at her.

"Willows," she said quietly into her phone. She waded closer to shore as she recognized Warrick's voice.

"Hey Cath, I just talked to Miss Emily Lorden. She's sisters with the mother," Warrick rushed into the phone.

"Okay, what did she say?" Catherine ventured. "Like--"

"The twin's name is Lee, for starters. And second, I don't think the babysitter did it," came the gravely reply.

"What? Oh, one sec," She turned, facing the searchers on the lake. "Guys, her name is Lee!" Suddenly, the name Lee was shouted and heard all over. "Alright Warrick, why don't you think it was the babysitter?"

"The sister told me that Lauren freaked when the Marches' pet fish almost died. Doesn't sound like someone who would later turn around and try to kill anyone."

"Then who--" Catherine didn't get to finish, because she was interrupted by a shout from the lake.

"I've got her!"

Alright, and again I'm sorry for not updating.

Teaser for next time

"_Happy birthday!" wink_


	5. Chapter 5

Hey, it's me! One of you hoped that Nick would divorce Sara, but before baby's first birthday party, he will have only one parent.

Note: I'm really sorry. And this chapter is short, tragic, and to the point.

"Happy birthday!" Nick said, having finally arrived at the hospital. He was sitting with Sara and Baby Boy Stokes. "What are we going to name you?" He added, directing his question towards the tiny baby in Sara's arms.

"You'll have a lot of time to think about that, sir," a bustled looking nurse said. "Sara here needs her rest." With a graceful swoop, she scooped up the baby and placed him in his little bed, and started heading out. "Mr. Stokes, out!" She cried, pushing the baby along.

"Alright, I'm coming," he said. He glanced at Sara as he walked out. "Any ideas?"

"Don't name him Sue, and it better not rhyme with nacho," Sara joked. She knew very well Nick's nickname and what he called his father. Nick simply laughed as he closed the door, and sought out the helpless Grissom to get name advice and plan the baby's birthday party.

Sara dimmed the lights. After twenty minutes of dozing, someone opened the door to her room. She looked up groggily. It was a man wearing a doctor's coat, and she saw a name tag swinging from his front pocket. He walked over and started looking over her chart.

"How are you feeling Sara?" he asked. Sara couldn't answer. Something didn't feel right. The doctor walked over to her monitors, and she noticed that he turned them off. He saw her surprised look.

"You shouldn't be needing that anymore. Or this," he added, extracting the IV tube from her arm. In the dark, she tried to make out his name tag. "Now, I hear that you saw some action tonight, am I right?"

She nodded. Something was definitely wrong with this guy. She squinted at the name card and gasped. "Greg?"

He followed her gaze. Then he smiled a sick smile. "Yeah, I bumped into your little friend down there. And I got this as a souvenir. I was grazed by a bullet and needed some medical attention. Then I escaped, only to learn that the other cop was here too. Having a baby or something. So I came to give you a visit. That one guy might have survived, but you won't." He revealed a scalpel from one of his pockets. "Hospitals are amazing, don't you think? People are born, and people die. This tool has saved many lives, but has also taken some. And you are next on the list."

Sara was getting dizzy without the IV. She tried to yell, but he covered her mouth. He brought the scalpel up to her neck. Sick bastard, Sara thought. She struggled to fight him off, but it wasn't working. It can't end this way, she thought. It can't. I can't leave Nick and the baby. No…But the man cut.

He looked down at the failing woman. He stalked over to the monitoring system, and switched it back on. A few erratic beeping, then one mournful beep that didn't stop. Footsteps approached the room, and he looked around for a way to escape. There was a window. Without a second thought, he hurled himself through, just as the doctors came rushing in.

In a waiting room, Grissom was trying to figure out how to escape Nick. He knew the names of just about all the bugs in the world, but not baby names. Fortunately, he was saved when a doctor called him away. Unfortunately, Nick followed him.

"We have some good news," the doctor said. "Greg is out of surgery and doing fine. He'll be in the ICU for a few days, maybe longer, but he should be fine. If you want, you could se him."

Gil and Nick thanked the doctor, and heading towards the ICU.

"Weird, isn't it," Nick said. Gil looked at him questioningly. "Well, he was supposed to be transferred to, what was it, Milwaukee? He didn't want to go, and he won't be going for a while."

Gil smiled. They had been on pins and needles when Greg was in surgery, but as soon as they were told that he was okay, they could all relax. However, both of their attitudes changed once more, when they saw how bad Greg looked. His eyes were closed, and it was easy to see a lot of bruises were forming around his face. Around his wrist was a red welt, where the suspect had grabbed him in the struggle. A man named William Daniels. He was also at the hospital, somewhere.

"Aw man, Greg!" Nick exclaimed. He was so enthralled in observing Greg's injuries that he didn't notice the doctor that came in. Gil looked up though, and walked over to him. The man whispered into his ear, and cast a sad glance at Nick.

"I'll tell him," Gil said calmly. He turned to Nick, and hesitated. Nick looked at him, a curious look on his face.

"Grissom? What is it?"

"I'm sorry Nick. There was an incident," was all Grissom could say. Before he could explain, Catherine entered the room.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Nick asked.

"We found Lee. She was alive, barely," Catherine said. "Warrick and her aunt are here. Could you go talk to them?"

"Yeah, sure." And Nick left, never recieving the message Gil had.

Catherine looked at Grissom. "What is it?"

I'm really sorry!


	6. Chapter 6

I'm still really sorry!

10 Years Later

Nick Stokes climbed out of bed. He started to pull the sheets up, a vain attempt to make the bedroom look clean. He looked at the other side of the bed, pristine and it was obvious that no one had slept in it. On the bedside table was a picture frame, and inside was a beautiful black-and-white picture of Sara from their wedding day. He wished she was here now.

His thoughts were interrupted by a loud crash from the next room. He smiled. His son was a very graceful boy when it came to getting out of bed.

"Chris! Get out of bed one leg at a time man!" Nick called as he passed the door to the kitchen. He paused to look into the boy's bedroom. A pretty neat bedroom, except for the moving lump of blankets and comforters on the floor. A dark, crazy haired boy stuck his head out of the blankets.

"You know I prefer rolling out of bed," Chris said stubbornly. Still, he had to hide a pained face as he stretched out his sore, gangly limbs. He ran a hand through his hair, and checked it in the mirror. He threw himself a look and winked at his reflection.

Nick laughed. "Some people also use something called a comb." he headed to the kitchen, and started making toast and eggs. Over the years his cooking had improved greatly.

"I don't need a brush," Chris said confidently to his reflection. "Not when I have the magic, self styling hair." His hair had natural spikes in it, giving him an extra inch of height.

He walked into the small kitchen, pulling a carton of orange juice from the fridge. Closing the door, he studied the pictures. One of his mom, one of his mom and his dad, and a few of him. One was of him with a few friends at soccer camp. Chris was a big sports fanatic, but he wasn't very good at them himself. Which always struck him as odd, considering that his dad was a practical jock. All his life, both Nick and Chris figured that he had his mother's coordination. It was times like soccer camp that made him wonder what type of person his mom was. His dad and friends of the family mostly told him the pros of her life. He wanted to know if she was a nerd in school, like he was. Or was she more like his dad, and really strong and good at sports?

Twenty minutes later, all thoughts of his mom were off his mind as he walked to school with his friend Jordan. His dad left for work at the crime lab, and it was like every other day. First hour Algebra, second hour was some art class, and then gym class. He loved gym like the jock kids, but also feared it like the nerd kids. That day was going to be very different from the usual schedule.

Warrick Brown liked keeping himself busy. He wasn't a workaholic, but he liked the people he worked with. He was close with everybody, but it was days like today that he wished he wasn't. He saw that Nick had just arrived, and knew that he would have to tell him.

"Hey Warrick," Nick said, sitting across from him. "Grissom said we have a case?"

"Yeah, a bit of a cold case though," Warrick answered. "From about ten years ago," he added quietly. He pushed the case file across the table. "Remember those kids that were killed, it looked like a suicide?"

"Yeah," Nick muttered, skimming through the file. "What happened?"

"The surviving twin, Lee Marches, went to live with her aunt, Emily Lorden," he said.

"Wait," Nick said. "Why did she got to an aunt when her parents were alive?"

"She lived with them until last year. When she turned eighteen, she moved out to Vegas with Emily. When her parents returned from Hawaii they moved the rest of the family to Minnesota to be with some other relatives. For safety."

"I'm guessing something happened," was the only response Warrick received.

"Indeed it did. Emily is down in the morgue and Lee is back at the hospital."

"Then that's where we're going," Nick said. "But did the coroner find the COD?"

"Yep, a slash across the wrist. Lee got one too, but she survived again."

"She is starting to look like a suspect. Except, why would she have done in her siblings and baby sitter all those years ago?"

"I dunno. Let's just hope that it isn't her. I've met a lot of twins in my life. I haven't met many that would kill their twin. One fraternal twin murder case a few years back, but never identical."

"So," Nick started slowly, "she's both the most likely suspect, and the least likely."

"Exactly." Warrick said. "Except, she was nine at the time of the first murders, and a little kid overpowering a teenager? Not likely. But a nineteen year old overpowering an older woman, very likely."

"Great, criminals just love making it difficult."


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry this chap took so long. My granddad was hospitalized and I've been busy. He's fine now though.

Catherine just finished filing a particularly nasty arson case when she got a page from Grissom. She looked across the hall at his office. Five feet away and he'd paged her. He was so odd at times.

Stepping into the office and moving her gaze past one of the fetal pig jars, she noticed that he was holding a phone in his other hand. So that was why he paged my, she thought. Carefully putting the phone back into it's cradle, Gil looked up.

"I just got a call," he said. Catherine sighed. And the stating the obvious award goes to--. "It was from the Milwaukee lab."

"Milwaukee lab? What is it?" she immediately regretted her question.

"Milwaukee lab is a laboratory in Wisconsin, specifically Milwaukee," Gil smiled. "Actually, one of their perps came down here and did some crime. The suspect isn't in custody, and it's a multiple state crime."

"So some Wisconsinite is coming down here?" He nodded.

"One that we all know and love," he smiled again. Catherine realized her mouth was open in surprise.

"Not Greg?"

"Yes, Greg."

"No," but Grissom was still smiling. "I guess I have to pick him up?"

"Yes, and he'll fill you in." He waved, and went pack to the piles of paper on his desk.

Half an hour later, Catherine was standing outside the airport. She'd considered holding up a sign saying _Greg_, but reconsidered. After ten minutes of waiting, she was tempted to make a sign saying _Lab rat_, or something to simply kill time. Finally, she saw a spiky head emerge from the front doors. If that wasn't Greg, then it was a very sad person.

"Catherine!" He called, and gave her a tight embrace. "How've you been? And Lindsay?"

"I'm fine, and Lindsay is at college now," Catherine answered.

"Aw, the birds have left the nest," Greg smiled.

"Bird, singular. What about you? I see your style hasn't changed."

"Hey, even I can't change perfection." Busy laughing, Catherine didn't notice the quiet, small woman accompanying Greg.

As if reading her mind, he said, "This is Kim, a fellow CSI up north."

"Don't say it like that," the girl blushed.

"I'm guessing you're a new CSI?" Catherine asked. Kim nodded. "So Greg, you're a senior up there?"

"Yeah, I'm the everybody guy," Greg picked up his pack, fishing out a folder. "You want to know what we got?"

"Of course, I haven't even been briefed."

"It's a dozy. A couple serial homicides. Just out of high school age girls, raped and killed. A signature guy."

"What does he do that's different?" She picked up the bags, putting them in the back of her jeep.

"All four victims were found with a long stemmed red rose in her right hand," Kim said, her soft voice anxious. "And a white rose, um, resting in her left hand on her bosom."

"Each body is propped in the same position. Kind of like Snow White," Greg said. "Except the dwarves never killed her," he added after a moment of thought. Greg was defiantly back.

Short I know. But so am I.


	8. Chapter 8

My it's been a while. Sorry, I went on vacation with my parents.

"Hello Lee, my name is Nick Stokes."

"And I'm Warrick Brown. We're here to help fins whoever killed your aunt," he looked down at the hospital bed. The young lady lying there was pretty, but here face was gaunt from the ordeal. "we need you to tell us everything that happened."

"I'll do anything," she answered, her voice horse.

"Alright, when did you come home to your aunt's house?" Nick asked.

"Around eleven or so. I'd been out with friends."

"Was your aunt still alive then?" Warrick's deep voice was soft and sympathetic.

"Yeah, alive enough to yell at me for being out so late," Lee chuckled.

"You guys got into a fight? Do you to often fight?" Warrick asked, his voice interested.

"Sometimes, nothing serious. It was more like an inside joke. When I came home late, she'd get to scold, and vise versa."

"Was your aunt a big partier?" Nick asked. "Did she have any old boyfriends that kept hanging around?"

"Not really. She was more of a fling person. If a guy was with her, he knew it." Lee looked thoughtful. "She did have one serious relationship, though. I'm not sure if he took it too well."

"Do you remember his name?"

"Tom something or other. He had a funny sounding last name. like, Rouder, or something. Roueder, that's it," she proclaimed. "I think he was in jail once before. Emily found out and that's why she broke it off with him."

"Thank you , Lee," Nick said. A nurse came in and pushed him and Warrick out.

"Looks like we got ourselves another suspect." A bunch of paramedics came rushing past with gurneys. "I wonder what's going on."

"It's a sad thing," the nurse that had been in lee's room old them. She looked at the people rushing around the ER. "One of those school bombings. A kid set it off in gym class. Lots of kids coming in. A few fatalities already."

"What school was it at?" Nick asked. Please don't say Parkview, please don't say Parkview--

"Parkview, I think."

"Damn," Nick whispered. That was Chris' school. His cell phone started to ring. "Nick Stokes," he said into it, trying to keep cool.

"Hello, this is the Parkview high school. There was an accident earlier. Would you please come and pick up your child/children? Thank you," a recorded voice said. He looked at Warrick.

"Cover for me, I got to get Chris," and he started down the hall, thankful that Chris wasn't involved.

Sorry this is really short.


End file.
